Magical Imprint
by JustAnotherPotterFan1999
Summary: When Seth finally manages to get away from the Reserve for some space after the death of his father he meets an angel (or so he assumes).Next Gen and Twilight crossover. "I can assure you that you are safe from any random hugs for now." "I'm sorry, I'm not listening...But in my defence its your fault for having so many abs." EDITED
1. Chapter 1

Magical Imprint

A.N. So basically, I am doing my best to edit this whole story and… yeah. That's pretty much it.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter one

Seth sighed sadly whilst he plopped himself on a town bench. If his mother knew that he went out of the reserve he'd be fried. Whilst Sam, meanwhile, would come up with some crap about how he was _endangering the tribe_ in some stupid way.

But the truth is Seth Clearwater just needed to get away from it all. From the funeral planning, from everyone. His mother tried to hide her feelings by busying herself while Leah just snapped at everyone like always. He, on the other hand just seemed to bottle up all his emotions. Seth didn't know exactly how to feel, sad would obviously be the main contender but... he was confused. His frickin dad just died! He would never see his father again!

Suddenly the reality of the situation hit Seth like a ton of bricks, and a small handful of tears trickled down his face. Why did his dad have to die? Why did he have to leave? The sad thing was, Seth still expected to see his father in the mornings, sitting at the breakfast table with a newspaper, tutting at the latest news like he usually did. He struggled to stifle a sob, as he thought about his father.

How his eyes always shone whenever he looked at his wife, or how he would do anything to protect his friends and family. He ignored it when he felt someone sitting beside him. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"Here." A soft voice whispered into his ear as a tissue was handed to him. He furrowed his eyebrows angrily whilst he looked up at the annoying intruder.

He stopped breathing when he saw a girl with beauty that only a licensed angel could hold. She had soft waves of dazzlingly fiery crimson hair, with bright emerald eyes that defined innocence and kindness. Cheeks, dyed softly with a tint of pink; and a generous dusting of freckles around the middle of her face.

Suddenly, Seth saw scenes flashing through his mind like train compartments; the angel kissing him on the cheek, the angel meeting his family, him proposing to the angel, their wedding, their first child. Seth's head snapped up in shock. Oh crap! It couldn't be- could it? Impossible! He was only seventeen!

"T-Thank you... My name's Seth." He said nervously. Seth had never actually been interested in girls- even at his age. Until now that is. What do you say to the girl that you are going to spend the rest of your life with?

It was really weird whilst on one hand Seth was devastated over the loss of his father; he was happy- like something inside him just couldn't stop smiling over the presence of his imprint. The grief and misery was painful, but this girl just made him lose all his unhappiness.

"Hello Seth. Lily, Lily Potter." Ah. A beautiful name for an angel he thought as she spoke to him brightly and held out her hand. Even Seth didn't know where it came from but he randomly hugged Lily without thinking. Great...

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." He apologized. Seth really wouldn't be surprised if she walked away now.

"It's all right. Though a warning would be nice next time." She teased whilst the boy next to her blushed.

Lily was confused, she only wanted to comfort the miserable looking boy then leave but... there was just something about the handsome teenager that intrigued her. Probably because he wasn't wearing a shirt in the middle of November.

"I agree. I can assure you that you are safe from any random hugs for know." Seth played along coolly but his heart immediately started falling when he saw that Lily wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm not listening." She admitted honestly. "But in my defence it is your fault for having so many abs." Seth beamed proudly.

"Oh you flatter me! Besides I can't help the fact that I'm just so damn hot!" Seth joked. But Lily's eyes were still trying to figure out how many abs he had.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Here have this; otherwise I'm afraid that I will never listen to you at all." Lily hissed in mock anger whilst she took off her coat and thrust it at her newly made companion. Seth looked at the coat with mild disdain.

"But it's a_girl's_coat._"_ He whined childishly.

"Do you even own any proper clothes?" She asked curiously. Meanwhile Seth was smirking; he didn't think that any dudes at the reserve actually owned a shirt. But then he supposed that they'd have at least one for special occasion... like a funeral. He subconsciously grimaced.

"Oh lord! Are you all right Seth? You look as white as a sheet!" Lily cried. She quickly put her hand to his forehead. She supposed that wandering around half naked at the beginning of winter could not do anyone's immune system any good. (**A.N. I KNOW THAT IT'S AN OVER-REACTION TO AN IMPRINT BUT IT WILL FIT IN LATER... PROMISE!)**

The angel's hand to his forehead; that's all it took for half of Seth brain to go into a trance. Lily shuffled away from him to get a better look at his face for symptoms of anything, causing Seth to topple motor skills suddenly vanished. What was happening to him?

"Seth. Seth! Look at me! What's going on? Are you alright?" Lily half shrieked with panic. Seth painfully forced his eyes to nudge half a millimetre towards Lily.

"Can I do anything? Do you have any drugs? Are you having some sort of seizure? Would you like some water?" Lily babbled. Seth needed to get to Sam. He'd know what the hell was going on, he always does. And Billy always has some sort of ancient herbal remedy up his sleeves.

"H-home." He choked out forcefully.

"Oh- okay... Where would that be?" Seth could tell that Lily wanted to help, but he really couldn't give her enough to go on, even his brain was shutting down slowly.

"S-South until you get to a reserve." He spluttered dryly, apparently seven words were too much for his body to handle and he started coughing uncontrollably.

A.N. And there you have, the edited version of the first chapter of Magical Imprint. I want to thank thepenspal (once again) and guest number 2 for tips on how to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Imprint

Chapter Two- The Saviour

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So so sorry about the delay but my GCSE's are kinda more important than this ;D This chapter is much shorter than the last one and I apologise for that.

**Yep¸ this is totally normal.**Lily thought. **Meet cute bloke, few minutes later said cute bloke faints mysteriously. Day in the life of Lily Potter. Alright…What to do, what to do… PING! Brainwave!**

Lily quickly grabbed Seth's wrist but instantly dropped it after realising how unnaturally warm it was, but thankfully she eventually came to her senses and picked it back up; after sighing in relief when finding a strong pulse she started to rummage through her bag in search of her new mobile phone.

Just when she was about to call the muggle healers Lily heard a faint voice shouting.

"Seth! Seth! Seth Clearwater where are you? You come here right now dammit!"

Lily could almost cry with happiness.

"O-Over here! Hello! He's here!" She knew she sounded stupid and she knew she was getting odd looks, but what exactly could one do in these situations?

"Seth?" This time Lily could find the source of the panicking voice but she almost wished she hadn't. A woman with straight black hair and coal black eyes was searching frantically through the crowds- but what stunned her most was the fact that she had horrible scars trailing down the side of her face. Almost like a wild animal tried to claw her eyes out. Lily shuddered just thinking about it.

"Over here!" Lily screamed in reply, her British accent attracting a few curious looks. **Oh honestly! Get a life!**She thought with mild annoyance.

The woman instantly ran over after spotting Seth's pitch-black hair.

"I-is he alright?" She panted desperately.

"Well, I don't think so… He just collapsed!" Lily screamed in reply. She wasn't exactly the sort to stay calm in these types of situations.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, he just suddenly went pale, then I checked his temperature he kinda just collapsed… Is there anything I can do?"

The strange woman looked really worried for a second before putting up a strong face.

"No, its alright. Thanks for your help. I think I'll take him home and see what happens." She said confidently. Lily nodded and was about to walk away when she abruptly turned around.

"And where would home be exactly?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Urm, the reserve. Why?" the lady raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well, I couldn't ruddy well just leave you with him just because you know his name, now could I?" This made the woman chuckle softly despite the situation.

"Yeah… Thanks for that I guess… Anyway, bye then."

"Sure, bye…" Lily began to walk away when suddenly Seth's unconscious form began to mumble loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Lil-y… angel…imprint…"

Emily quickly looked up at the red head, before she could walk out of Seth's life.

"I think you should come with us."

_I'm gonna try my best to write more. And thank you to RikuOfTheDesert, Vulcaninegirl01, What Lola Wants, Zeze-san, alaskanwoman25, djmonk, fanfanfiction, foreverchocolate_(cool name btw!)_, rubiedragon, thepenspal, AlleyKat2134, ArmyWife22079, Avarientar, Not So Sirius, Sakura Tate, CherryCupcakeBacon, Ewelina Black, L90 and Nedow for being patient and waiting for the next chapter of magical imprint. Xx Justanotherpotterfan1999_


	3. Chapter 3

A Magical Imprint

Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I know... it's a tragedy!_

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed (namely fredforevermyluv, Carly Carnations, simplewhiterose and Sakura Tate, Dawn Elliot) and subscribed (I'm terribly sorry but I'm not bothered to write everyone's names) to this fic for reminding me that I have to get a frickin move on. And.. I have two more things to say:_

_ for any mistakes. I might get a few bits of HP or Twilight trivia incorrect, if so, please inform me._

_2. People! Write more Lily/Seth fics! I am actually really interested in this pairing._

To say the car ride was awkward would be a correct statement. Not your average silent awkward either, god no. You know the type of awkwardness when the complete and utter stranger driving a car next to you in a foreign country asks you everything about your life and what type of boyfriend you would prefer, and you really want to jump out of the car even though its going at 85 miles per hour but you can't because that would just be plain suspicious, so you just have to sit in the car and answer a bunch of questions being fired at you like bullets? Well it was exactly that kind of awkward. The only good that had come out of the journey was when Emily and I exchanged names.

"Oh look. We're here!" As soon as the words came out of Emily's mouth I shot out of the car and slammed the door shut. Luckily enough the car had stopped. I dreaded to think of the embarrassment I would have had to endure otherwise.

"Okay, so lets get Seth out of the car, shall we?" I asked nervously, last time when we tried to drag him in the car we totally failed and only when I cast a quick wingardium leviosa spell when I was sure no one was looking did we manage it. And I wasn't really keen on using my magic on muggles again. There were absolutely terrible consequences when a certain amount of spells were cast on them.

"Oh. No worry! I'll just get the boys." And with that she started whistling a loud, high pitched whistle. Nothing happened for a few seconds and the whistle really started to annoy me, until I heard the thumping of feet on the dusty ground and a fairly small group of young men and a woman. The woman immediately ran towards Emily.

" Did you find him? Where was he? Is he all right? Please Emily you have to tell me!" She screamed hysterically.

"Calm down Leah! Yes he's fine! He's in the back." Emily replied much more calmly than our first encounter.

"CALM DOWN?! YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! YOU HAVE NO –" Leah started to screech but I quickly interrupted her.

"Hey, how about we get him out of the car and let him rest?" I tried my best to diffuse the situation; I was determined not to allow myself to stand through any more awkwardness today. Leah suddenly looked at me as if finally realising I was there.

"And who are you? What are you doing here? What makes you think you have any business here?" She started firing off at me.

"Well… I….. Urm-" Honestly I really didn't know why I was here.

"I brought her here actually. She was the one that found Seth." Emily courageously dived in for the rescue. Whilst this was going on neither of us noticed that one by one the rest of the group began to tremble and thick beads of sweat slowly ran down their tanned skin.

"Well, I think I should be going anyway. Got a flight to catch and all." I mumbled as I turned back.

"Wait? What!? You can't leave! Seth needs you!" Emily called after me.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure he's fine. Now goodbye." I said sternly, annoyed at this whole situation mostly. I am a natural and self-confessed pushover. But there's only so much screaming, drama and awkwardness a girl can take. Slowly walking into the thick woods where I would be securely hidden I noticed a dreadful feeling tugging at my stomach more and more with each step I took away from the odd group. Deciding it was just my dread at having to go through the sickening process of apparition I gulped and prepared for the horrible sensation. If I had waited just a few seconds I would've heard Emily's screams as she turned around and slowly realised that her husband and her friends including her cousin had all fainted.

A.N. I'm going to renovate chapter four entirely because let's face it- it was a fail. Please don't expect any big updates for this story any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Magical Imprint

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

**A.N. Beware: There will be swearing. **

Seth POV

"And you're sure he was the first to faint?" I heard someone close to me speak. I quickly matched the voice to Billy Black, tribe elder.

"Look, are you sure we shouldn't call Dr. Carlisle? I mean he does have years worth of qualifications and he knows the secret." Emily said hesitantly but I could hear her recoil as Billy ignored her.

"Yes, I think so at least. The rest of the pack fainted only when I brought him here with… Lily." She carried on speaking softly, her words a faint whisper towards the end of her sentence.

I subconsciously opened my eyes at the mention of my imprint and immediately the memories flew back into my mind.

"Where is she? Where's Lily?" I gasped and looked around and Emily ran to my side.

"Seth! Shh, calm down. You need rest." She said and looked at me with a slightly guilty expression. Why? What had happened? What weren't they telling me?

"Tell me where Lily is." I growled and Billy automatically dragged Emily away from me.

"Seth. Calm down."

"No! Tell me where she is!" I growled once again and Emily looked straight into my eyes.

"She's gone." She simply stated. Gone? Gone where? Was she safe? Or was she in danger? Seeing the confusion in my eyes Emily spoke once more.

"To England I think. She said she had a flight to catch and left when you were still unconscious." With a vicious growl I tore my duvet off me and ran to the forest.

Lily POV

After picking up my packed bags I apparated to a tiny solicitors office somewhere in busy parts of Washington. Chuckling at the boring grey design and walls of the building I opened the faded brown door. Immediately I found myself in a small hall stuffed with sixty or so little red booths on either side of the room.

It was easy to see how the room would've been quite pretty when it was first constructed. It had dark blue walls with a crystal white star engraved and painted on each wall. Inside the stars there was the usual American Ministry of magic emblem imprinted inside it with Washington branch engraved neatly under it. But over time, as new pieces of furniture had been added to the hall the room became to look quite stuffed. In the middle of the room there were rows and rows of shiny golden chairs and straight across from the entrance there was a grand staircase leading up probably to the head of this particular branch of the ministry of magic.

"Hello ma'am. Please state your business and name." I heard an American voice state when I walked into what looked like a red photo booth with blue curtains.

"Lily Luna Potter. I'm here to receive my designated priority portkey."

"Thank you ma'am. You will find your appointment time and stand number outside the welcome booth." The voice spoke said.

The curtain opened and I walked back outside. I found a piece of parchment waiting for me where one would usually find the printed pictures after using a photo booth. It read:

Mr McWilliams

Booth Number 12

14:45

Right, that makes about an hour or so waiting time. I thought spiritlessly as I walked over to one of many free chairs placed in the middle of the hall.

* * *

Seth POV

I had just about crossed the border from Ohio to Indiana when I felt an annoying presence in my mind.

"_Seth! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" _The voice of my older sister Leah screeched.

See, usually, when normal people feel a presence in their minds it's because it's their conscience talking or something. But not when you're a were-wolf like me. No. With me, when you feel a presence in your mind it's because you actually have a presence in your mind. At first I thought it was cool, but now I think it's god damn annoying.

"_Hey! What's your problem?"_ Leah snapped a hint of hurt lining her tone.

"_My problem?"_ I was too angry to continue running. _"My problem is that my imprint is gone. I don't know where she is. I don't if she's safe. Heck, I don't even know if se's alive." _I thought bitterly, my wolf form growling viciously.

"_What?! You imprinted on someone? Who?" _She asked with surprise.

"_A girl… Lily Potter her name was. And now I've lost her." _My wolf form sighed miserably.

"_I can't believe you imprinted! You're so young. Too young for any of this bullshit." _I could just about sense a flash of betrayal penetrating from her tone when she mentioned that I had imprinted but it went as quickly as it came.

"Leah, I understand that you love me- and I love you. But you know you can't hide me away."

"_Yeah, I've come to realise that. Look, why don't you just come back home?" _Leah asked hopefully.

"I just need some time alone, I need to figure out what to do."

"_Oh for god's sake Seth! Why don't you just stop acting like a petulant child and see what you can do from home. You can start by asking around town. I highly doubt that she was here for the touristic attractions she must've had some business to do here, right?"_

"_Yeah. You're right, thanks. I'll get her back; I'll find her. I know I will. I… I love you, sis."_

"_I love you too, bro."_

**A.N. I know, I know cheesy ending. **


End file.
